Quartermaster
As a Quartermaster, your primary job is to order equipment to help keep the station running. You have up to three potential Cargo Technicians to help you redistribute things throughout the station. You also have authority over mining, and should try and coordinate the miners to meet the needs of the station. The Basics The Cargo Bay and your office both have a Supply Shuttle console. All the things that people request can be ordered from here or fabricated at the Autolathe. The Supply Shuttle Console and Autolathe are the only two things in Cargo that are not easily replaceable. Guard them from meddling ne'er do wells with your life. It's fair to say that the Autolathe and Supply Shuttle Consoles are the Cargo Bay. Bureaucracy As a Quartermaster, you have a couple of ways to deal with orders. There are three basic ways you can play it: * Being a proactive Quartermaster by ordering crates based on current situations (Weapons crates if Aliens show up, an Emergency crate if a bomb goes off, etc.); To do this, you will need to keep an ear to the radio and an ear to the ground. You will need to be attuned to the needs of the station in the near-future, and be prepared to meet them when they arise. This is how to be a "Credit to the Team" * Being bureaucratic by making the members of the station fill out the proper forms, and thus ensuring that you have record of everyone who orders anything on file. To do this, you will need multiple copies of pre-made fillable forms and some sort of filing system. You should be aware that people rarely check paperwork, and most people have a low tolerance for paperwork. This is an excellent way to give people "the run-around", less so if you actually want people to have nice things. * Ordering whatever people ask for with minimal paperwork. No fuss, no responsibility, no accountability. Efficient, but you might catch flak from Certain People, because you are, technically, supposed to do the full paperwork routine. Any of them work, but keeping track of items ordered and delivered is usually a good idea. Taking and Filling Orders If someone wants to order a crate, the basic procedure is this: * Ask them to use the computer to print a requisition form. * Ask them to get it stamped by a Head of Staff. * Approve the request, order the crate, and send it to the station. * PDA message, radio them, or just deliver it when it comes in. If someone wants a specific item you have, do this: * Grab a piece of paper and make a form with name, department, requested item, and why they need it. * Hand them the paper and pen and let them fill it out. * Ask for a stamp from one of the appropriate heads to certify the order. * Grab a crate or clipboard and toss the paper in there. If someone wants something you don't have: *Tell them you don't have it. *See if you can make it using the Autolathe. *If you can, make it and follow the steps for a specific item. *If not, have them order the crate AND fill out the paper. The reason for all of this is to leave a paper trail; both for RP reasons and that traitors (anybody) will be much less likely to order potentially dangerous things from you if they have to give you proof that they ordered it. You have a nifty little clipboard on your desk that can store every requisition form you get, so it's a good idea to use it. An assistant trying to order a Robotics crate or Plasma Assembly crate without good reason if likely to raise suspicions. People usually skip asking a Head of Staff, but it's still a good idea to do so unless it's a trivial item. You don't want to be passing circular saws off to mimes without somebody to cover for you, but feel free to give an assistant a wrench. Never forget, your job is to get Things for People. How you do this, whether you prioritize efficiency or accountability, is up to you. Using the MULEBot #Drag the crate on to the MULE. #Set a destination with your PDA or on the control panel. #Send the MULE off! How to Recharge the MULEBot #Open up the maintenance panel with a screwdriver. (Make sure the controls are unlocked first!) #Take out the power cell. (Top entry.) #Insert charged power cell. #Close panel with screwdriver. #Turn the Mulebot back on List of MULEBot Destinations Just type these into the MULE's destination tag, and watch it go! The station is designed so that you can't hitch a ride to any high security areas, so don't get sneaky. *Cargo Bay *Medbay *Research Division *Engineering *Assembly Line *Hydroponics Disposals Mailing This is an alternative way of delivering items, and is usually preferable to MULE transport as long as the pipes are still intact. #Wrap your item/crate with package wrapper. #Pick up the destination tagger and click it to set a destination. #Use the destination tagger on the parcel. #* Optional: Use a pen to write a message on the parcel, or custom set a destination. #Stick it on the conveyor, or dump it in a disposals unit, and let the system handle it. #*Tip: Click and drag the large parcels to disposals units to put them in. This can only be done a few times however. You can also gift wrap packages, but these cannot be tagged with a destination, and have to be delivered manually. This will not work with large objects. The process is slightly more complicated. #Pick up the item you want to gift wrap. #Hold a sharp object in your other hand. (Wirecutters are the most common for this.) #Click the wrapping paper with the item you want to wrap. Gift wrapping a human is also possible, but they must have a straight jacket on and you need the wrapping paper in your hand. This is usually not a good idea. **Editor's Note: Even when properly hacked, the MULEs are terribly slow enough to be worthless. Your primary delivery methods should always be either mail, carrying it over, or pulling the crate. Black Market Your Autolathe can be hacked to make nifty toys like RCDs and Flamethrowers. It's usually not advisable, or even needed, but it's an option if need be. You don't even need a multitool for this one. Just snip and fix till you find the one that turns off the blue light. Remember your Insulated Gloves - the green light will shock the autolathe, and the red one will render it non-functional until mended. Hacking the MULE is pretty simple, too: Traitoring Being a Traitor QM is one of the best things in the game. As a Quartermaster, you have direct and easy access to weapons and tools many other jobs do not have access to, and can easily conceal most of your nefarious deeds. One of the first things you should do is order and hide your choice of weaponry. If you're not feeling very subtle, cutting the cameras will alert the AI, but will also prevent it from directly acting against you. If you're feeling daring, order an Electromagnetic Card and use it on the ordering computer to get the Special Ops crate, which has sleepypens and EMP Grenades, among other things. Problem is, it makes it a dead giveaway that you're a traitor, so pocket what you want to keep, space what you don't, and send the crate back. As a Quartermaster, doubly-so as a Traitor Quartermaster, you have access to everything that exists on-station and quite a few things that don't - What you can't order or fabricate, you can steal. The sky's the limit, kiddo. Go nuts. ---- Category: Jobs